Gecko Moria
"You do it!"-Moriah's favourite phrase Gecko Moria is one of the oldet Gallifreyians, and one of the few none Samurai survivors. His personal domain is the Thriller Bark. Appearance: Moriah is a gargantuan person with very distinct devil-like features. Standing at 7 meters in height, he is, so far, the tallest among the surviving Gallifreyians. He has two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face and down his neck, which is rather long and thick in comparison to his body. His ears and teeth are both pointed, while his lower body is relatively fat and stubby in comparison. Moriah's hair is red and his skin is a pale blue of which his lips, armbands and the edges of his gloves share in color. His coat and gloves are black whilst his pants are bright orange with pale window shapes imprinted on them. He wears a fishnet shirt. He also wears a cravat, necklace and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points. Personality: He maintains a relaxed and laid-back stance at all times, seemingly appearing to believe he cannot lose. He also believes that a true Gallifreyian should fear nothing, not even death. Moriah is almost always seen grinning maniacally and only seems to change expression when something bad happens to him. In general, he prefers to avoid fighting altogether, or at least fighting his enemy indirectly, either making his shadow fight or ordering one of his zombies to do so. His proclivity to delegate tasks to his minions is also a weakness in and out of itself. Though he once claimed that he would rely on his own powers to achieve his goals, he is incredibly lazy; his motto is "relying upon others for one's own objective" and his favorite phrase is "You do it!". This also expands to fighting style, as he prefers to lay back and let his own shadow Doppelman battle with the powers of he possess. Moriah has a lot of experience, having fought many opponents in the past, including a Samurai. He is a good battle tactician, being able to outsmart even Nico Robin. However, his overconfidence and laziness make him underestimate his opponents. Abilities: Gekko Moriah is shown to be smart and strategic, demonstrating keen planning on multiple occasions. He often plans ahead with his zombies, placing certain shadows in certain bodies, and altering the bodies to suit whatever his purpose would be under the circumstances. Physically, he was capable of getting up immediately after a force storm from Nymeria had hit him face on. He also managed to sustain 1000 shadows within his body, though it did exert him greatly. Unfortunately, his tendency to heavily rely on underlings (or his own shadow) to fight for him in the battlefield may have contributed to his diminished prowess in single combat; often, Moriah would run away from an adversary if he deems the battle as "pointless". Moriah has a unique power that allows him to manifest and control shadows as physical beings. It is this ability that allowed him to build his zombie army, by depriving living beings of their shadows and implanting them in dead bodies. In general, he prefers to avoid fighting altogether, or at least fighting his enemy indirectly, either making his shadow fight or ordering one of his zombies to do so. His own shadow can fight for him, while he does nothing but watch. The shadow is mostly solid, and can easily change its form into things like tiny bats. The shadow cannot be destroyed and will continue to reform. Moriah is able to switch his location with his shadow's location, which can also be used to dodge attacks.Even if he has no zombies to do his fighting for him or shadows to increase his own strength, he is an ample enough fighter with just his own shadow. Also it seems Moriah is able to steal a person's shadow. The loss of that person's shadow causes them to be vaporized if they come in contact with direct sunlight. Moriah is also able to create various zombies by implanting a stolen shadow into a lifeless corpse. People who have their shadow stolen are left in a coma for two days. A shadowless person has no reflection, and does not appear in mirrors. If they die, the zombie with their shadow loses the shadow. Moriah can place someone's shadow inside of someone's living body, increasing both physical strength and possibly gaining a fighting technique (for example using the shadow of a swordsman). Usually he can pick up a bunch of shadows to insert in his own body. At one point it is said he even absorbed over 1000 shadows! This form increases his mass to the size of a giant, as well as giving him a monstrous boost in physical strength. Weapons: Moriah wields a giant pair of scissors, which he uses in conjuncture with his power, to sever people's shadows. He carries these with him all the time, so he can steal shadows even during battle. The scissors are also shown to be able to disconnect at the joint, becoming two inverted swords for Moriah. With shadows of capable swordsmen implanted into himself, Moriah can become a swordsman with dual swords. Category:Gallifreyians